<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>忘与记 by ilku0511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551548">忘与记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilku0511/pseuds/ilku0511'>ilku0511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilku0511/pseuds/ilku0511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>R18慎入。<br/>炮友情节慎入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>忘与记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>喻文波一时半会说不清楚，时隔多年再见到姜承録的时候是怎样一种心情。</p>
<p>高个子的人用拇指撮一下唇沿，似笑非笑，眼神明晃晃的亮光，眸子里淌出的笑意一路滚到睫毛，压得弯弯垂着；他咬一下嘴唇低着头，奇妙的氛围里一阵冗长的沉默。姜承録一向不很冷漠，这个人光有羞涩，或是纯粹带有礼貌的隔阂，他一向不熟知的人站在面前，就只是微笑点头应和着，用喻文波的话来说，是光顾着捂嘴笑得像个傻子。</p>
<p>现在看来也无异，脆生生剥离的两个人，年头年尾不相见，地图上的几寸是几个光年，从春天忙到秋天也少有抬头看看训练室窗户之外的景象。右手中指和食指的茧磨蹭起了薄薄一层，掌心总有那么一处泛着暗红，从表皮泛进内里的隐痛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>姜承録退役那天，喻文波摸出几周前那叠得工整的请柬，难免在入场那时与他打个照面，再悄悄摸去那空荡荡的角落里落了坐。那之后是少年天神该归于平凡的日子了，生涯高光能播三天三夜的姜承録，虚心裁去大半，攥紧了裤缝那一处布料，手轻轻捧起话筒，对他职业生涯重要的人一一道过谢，喻文波的眼泪就扑簌簌地，融进那与荧幕光辉不相称的角落里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jackey。那天为什么哭？”</p>
<p>姜承録夹生的中文在回国上完学后更加因为时间而淡化，搜刮空了记忆里的拼音和语序，勉勉强强扯出一股笑意。<br/>
此问一出喻文波愣了半晌，有那么一刻的后悔，原本该像以前的每一次那样，坐在宋义进旁边吃换衣服也记得揣上兜里的巧克力，望着这个b傻笑。只是那天才恍然觉得，以后好像是不容易见到了，真真切切有割舍的感觉，崩塌的眼泪不过是情绪的堆砌。</p>
<p>“我什么时候哭了？我怎么没印象。”喻文波还是嘴硬着反驳，眉毛皱成一块也好看，姜承録觉得他的身上总带着少年感。</p>
<p>姜承録摇摇头，憋着笑，彼此心知肚明。</p>
<p>“shy哥现在过得很幸福吧。”<br/>
话锋一转，一如当年白皙稚嫩的少年笑得狡黠，姜承録发自内心有些叹服，他究竟是如何将揣测的词句表达地这样不露马脚。</p>
<p>姜承録轻咳一声，习惯性用虎口窟住自己的下巴，磨蹭磨蹭，轻轻吐出一声“嗯”，喉结随之滚动了两下。</p>
<p>离开的几年是真实的断联状态，离开ig后，打比赛还能借口见宋义进闯进狭小的训练室，来也匆匆去也匆匆，隔着三五个人的距离用余光偷瞄姜承録。姜承録呢，也就装作没看见，继续敲他的键盘，久之太过疲劳，揉眼睛的间隙，总能捉住正在偷瞄他的人。</p>
<p>做炮友的两个人总是在明面上不动声色，保持安全距离只是最基本操作。<br/>
喻文波走后他俩不是没做过，只是少了理由，少了时间与契机。<br/>
原先在喻文波眼里的姜承録是内敛可爱的哥哥，没意料他却在这方面有未曾倔发出来的，近乎疯狂的占有欲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可当这一切隔了数年，人与人之间的关系，要是时间夹在其中，生疏的感情难免像积了灰的玻璃，雾蒙蒙却又一拭即净。站在喻文波面前的时候，一开始姜承録还算得上克制，即便之后伸手出来抹掉这一层灰的也是他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被摁住脊背接吻的时候喻文波的睫毛是颤抖的，姜承録的吻温柔而热烈，一时间不知该睁眼闭眼，恍惚间过往化为梦与泡影的一切又复苏，沾在衣物上独属姜承録的那股香味，将他浑身裹着，唤醒他与这具身躯缠绕过的记忆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“只有我吗？”<br/>
紧贴着他的唇瓣蓦地松开，喻文波被揉进温暖的怀里。他的嗓音低沉而温柔，仿佛刚才用力将喻文波按住接吻的并不是他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯？”<br/>
喻文波一时不明白姜承録在说什么，只是抬头看他，睫毛眨巴两下，在原地愣了一秒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“只有我吗？Jackey。”<br/>
姜承録的眼神里是认真、期待，或许还有一些别的。<br/>
喻文波解读不出来。<br/>
可当姜承録忍不住伸手抚摸他滚烫的脸颊。<br/>
他瞬间就懂了说的是什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这么多年了……”<br/>
“你觉得……会只有你吗？”<br/>
喻文波只用调侃的语气开口，单薄的嘴唇颤动两下，姜承録便觉得他的唇实在是太适合接吻了，想要再次附上去的冲动又涌来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊...是啊。”姜承録干脆利落地接话，习惯性地咳嗽了一声。<br/>
其实现在并没有太分心去想这些难过的问题。<br/>
但他还是意识到——<br/>
这么多年了。<br/>
身体的，心理的印记，怎么可能像开始那样只有你我。</p>
<p>姜承録的吻密密麻麻落了下来，热烈而难以抗拒地，落在喻文波这些年愈加单薄如纸的身躯上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>姜承録摘了黑框眼镜，修长如竹枝的手指迅速将镜腿折起来，身躯忽地贴紧半分，肌肤相贴，温度连着超过一百二的心跳便也很好地传递了，引得喻文波每一根神经都颤栗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年还是在离开自己的这些日子成长了，神色早已褪去稚嫩，柔软的上唇生出打理整齐只冒出头的胡茬；肚皮再也不像以前那样肉乎乎没有轮廓，窄而突出的骨盆，在白皙的皮肤上凸起些许棱角，摸起来已有些硌手。刘海还是像以前那样随意搭在额上，恰好遮住喻文波那不浓不密的眉，偶有些许碎发坠进眸子，似一汪池水不慎划破几道涟漪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>姜承録低头吻他的胸膛，喻文波乖顺地闭上眼睛，却又死命咬着唇噤声。姜承録见他这副模样不禁嗤笑，不是没做过，许久未见还给他整些弯弯绕绕。姜承録恶作剧般舔弄他一边的乳头，埋在那出软肉故意造出一些湿漉漉的声响来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身下的人如他的意愿顶着羞耻和快感闷喘出声，笔直又肌肤细嫩的双腿不自觉地去夹他的腰，姜承録握他的大腿轻轻一挺，那出隐晦的欲望便贴紧了他更加滚烫的那根，喻文波爽得倒抽一口冷气，前端分泌出的液体在内裤上洇出湿漉漉的一块，色情又令人想要进一步地侵略。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们做爱的习惯很特别，姜承録总是不爱自己脱那最后一件衣物，非得等喻文波脚趾夹紧那一处布料给他脱。待到两人赤裸相见，衣服和裤子一溜烟滚到床下抱成一团，床上的人也就紧紧相拥。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一切顺理成章地继续，喻文波红着脸去握他挺立的那根欲望，小心翼翼在他腿间找准位置，笨拙地用唇舌去照顾硬得发涨的阴茎，充血的伞头触到舌面的一刹姜承録爽得腿根发紧，鼻翼皱了两下，硬是碍于面子把那声低喘憋了回去。喻文波见他这副模样，故意送得更深，没料到一个深喉把自己玩到差点难受地干呕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“含一点点就好，没关系的。”</p>
<p>姜承録心疼，伸手摸他憋红的脸颊，拇指在颧骨上画圈轻轻地蹭，仿佛哄受了委屈的小孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>喻文波不理他，倒觉得这一口认认真真的中文，哄他哄得有些臊皮，作罢不再给他舔，置气地倒在软踏踏的被褥里，姜承録眼疾手快抓他肉乎乎的臀，把他拖在身下，摁他的背便轻而易举地钉在床榻上，薄薄的一条身躯，脊椎的走势和肩胛骨支棱起雪白缀着粉嫩的肌肤，眼下是令人叹服和激起欲望的少年感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>像每一次做爱那样，姜承録细心备好了套子，倒不如说这一次的相见早已是蓄谋已久，他伸手去够散落在地上的衬衫口袋，拆封一个包装，已有些陌生地拢在手里再捋直了戴上。认真的模样连他自己也发笑，像是重逢带给他些仪式感，但做完这一切他心里的思念，连带这些时日未曾肆意发泄出来的欲望，就决堤一样倾泻了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jackey……”</p>
<p>姜承録快要顶不住，但还是耐下心来，轻轻掰他的臀瓣，穴口刚被袒露出来便害羞地翕张，玩味地送进半根手指。喻文波的羞耻心只一层窗户纸，一捅就炸毛，躯体随着那根手指的进入而发颤，心里早已将姜承録骂了几十遍有余。姜承録一改往常在床上像大金毛扑怀里那种态势，铁了心要跟喻文波打拉锯战磨他的性子。指腹又送进去一点，磨他内里带着褶皱的软肉，喻文波终于忍不住闷喘一口气，臀部摆着去适应那手指的角度。姜承録被撩到快要爆炸，抓住他不老实的屁股按在胯下，龟头顶在穴口的褶皱上磨，在臀肉上象征性抽了一把，一挺腰便送了进去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>喻文波一时分不清是痛是爽，进入的一瞬间两人都倒抽一口冷气，只顶进一个龟头，穴肉却紧致地像是再也顶不进半分。姜承録反手去探他胸前，轻轻揉捏他的乳头，哄着要他放松几分。喻文波又羞又恼，却体谅着床上这个挠他来劲的姜承録，怕压他受伤的手臂，乖顺地跪起一点身子，虚虚地支起一点空间任他摆弄。穴肉不久便涌出一点情液，肉壁也放松了半分，阴茎整个操进去顶到敏感点的时候喻文波惊叫出声，后知后觉地捂紧嘴，假装无事去擦眼角涌出应激的泪水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被按着操的时候喻文波口鼻捂在被子里，陷出软软的一团；身躯随着顶弄的幅度一摆一摆，每一次都送到深处，囊袋拍在他的臀部上发出情色的声响。他闷声喘着，任姜承録在他的体内猛送。两副身躯像是生来一对，肉壁紧紧含着他，插到在最里的时候恰巧顶在他最敏感的一处软肉上。伞头柔软的凸起能抚平那一处酸软的褶皱，牵动他的性欲乃至蔓延出来的每一根神经，爽得他每一根脚趾都蜷缩起来，再到傻愣愣闭上眼睛，闷闷呻吟着挨他一下一下的操干。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而在姜承録的眼里，他不再像是十八岁那年，前戏只是羞涩闭上眼睛啃他的锁骨，床上唯一的交流是紧紧相拥着汗液情液与他的融为一体。他越来越乐于向他这个唯一的炮友表露情绪乃至情欲，久之姜承録再也分不清对他到底是疼爱还是连约炮都细心于照顾对方的礼貌——直到喻文波拖行着他与体型不相称的大箱子离开那一天，他觉得好像这辈子再也没有机会弄懂了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他只觉得，心窝里很疼，很疼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想到这姜承録的眸子黯淡下来，他停下动作，伸手抚他的脊背。喻文波陷在被褥里，情欲的泪液沾湿出一片不相称的深色，姜承録把他整个翻过来，闭着眼睛捉他的嘴唇。喻文波轻轻抿一下唇瓣，很乖地舔了一下他有些发干的嘴皮，姜承録便啪嗒掉下一滴泪珠子，落在他滚烫的脸庞上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你这是……干嘛？你怎么了？”</p>
<p>喻文波下意识摸了下自己的脸颊，摸到一片湿润便急了眼，姜承録一个大老爷们在床上操着操着自己哭了，自己指不定做了什么戳他的事吃不了兜着走。他连忙去揩他的眼窝，不管他的东西还戳着自己的后穴，示弱地往他的怀里缩，伸手去轻轻探他的脊背。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“想你了……Jackey。”</p>
<p>姜承録将手臂垫在他身下，抱他的时候收得很紧，喻文波也虚虚地挺着身板怕压着他。最后姜承録索性借力把他抱起来操，阴茎随着动作直接贯穿到底，按死了喻文波的脊背往怀里送，像是松开一丁点眼前人就要不小心离他而去。姜承録抽送的速度又凶又快，每一下都是释放欲望和爱意到了极限。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在抵死的快意里认清了这究竟是怎样一种感情。<br/>
不是依赖，不是想念，是曾经相伴朝夕深入骨髓的爱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“姜承録。”<br/>
喻文波终于喊他的名字。</p>
<p>“你别瞎搞。”<br/>
姜承録耳廓贴在他的唇边，示意他还没说完。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>等不到臊皮臊个干净的喻文波下一句，姜承録先戳上他的羞耻心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jackey。”</p>
<p>“波波喜欢我吗……以后和漂亮女孩子结婚了，还想着我可怎么办。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p>喻文波被这句话塞得不吭声了，作势不理他，只虚虚地抓着他的肩膀，腿一摆一摆，在被褥里蹭起一道浅浅的纹路。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>喻文波被操得像是筋和骨头像剥离了一般，最后索性趴在姜承録的身上脱了力。姜承録一记深顶，喻文波知道他快要射了，但没猜到最后更是发了狠操他，每一次送到敏感点又抽出到穴口，肠肉被搅得每一根神经都爽到崩溃，喻文波不由得呻吟出声，用手紧紧窟他的后背，抓住两道暗粉的纹路，在姜承録在他体内释放的同时，闷喘着泄在他的肚皮上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>姜承録将他放下来，喻文波明明是下面那个，却累个半死躺在床上不动弹。他觉得有些不对劲便去盯他，盯他熨上雾气的一层睫毛，嘴唇微不可查地抖。姜承録刚弯下腰去，想问他是不是自己太过分而搞得他太过疲惫，没想到喻文波却先开了口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我以后会结婚，你以后也要结婚的。”<br/>
“为什么和你结婚那个，不可以是我？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他声音已染上哭腔，姜承録闻声便将他往怀里揉，他又该感叹喻文波身上肉太少，骨头凸起来硌到他心口都发疼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的Jackey。<br/>
他早就知道。他早就知道了……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>喻文波皱着眉毛反驳他的时候。<br/>
死倔地为自己的试探找借口的时候。<br/>
第一次做爱，他摸着手臂，为自己流泪的时候。<br/>
每一次他总是很乖地跪起一点，怕压着的时候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他问，为什么和自己结婚的不可以是他？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>其实从一开始姜承録的心里，一直装着的，都是他这个人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他自打职业时，成为那样的上单，因为他足够细心，太能琢磨每一处细节。<br/>
他能细致到每一个技能，每一次触发被动，每一记平A，每一次对拼的伤害计算……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对于放在心上的人，他也能足够了解他的肢体语言，他的小心思，他的爱意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以他此刻得以拥着他最心爱的男孩，抚着拍拍他的脊背，告诉他自己爱他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你爱我，我知道的。”</p>
<p>“我也爱你啊。Jackey。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>